


Surprise doctor

by WildCacti



Category: Marvel, Stephen Strange - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCacti/pseuds/WildCacti
Summary: Tony stark has the entire evening planned for Stephen Strange to return too. Unfortunately, the Doctor that returns isn’t exactly in top notch condition





	Surprise doctor

Tony fiddled with the small, velvet box stuffed deeply into his pocket. He tapped his foot impatiently, hastily checking his watch as he waited for his lover to return home. The candles set up on the table beside him faded in and out, casting a gentle glow on the dimly lit room.  
The second Tony saw the mystical portal open before him he stumbled to stand up straight, fiddling to push the small box deep safely in his pocket and shaking his arms swiftly.  
Stephen Strange calmly stepped into the room, blinking several times as he noticed the fancy table setup before him. “What’s this?” His words were hushed, slurred with the tender surprise. He was so flustered he totally forgot about the gashwound bleeding through this upper arm.  
Tony’s face fell. “Holy fucking shit Stephen” He scurried over, nervously pacing around the sorcerer unsure of what to do. “What happened to you?”  
Stephen slowly looked down at the bleeding wound seeping through his sleeve. “Oh, right. It’s nothing. I can fix it up if you give me a minute” The adrenaline fresh in his blood eliminated the pain he should be feeling, only encouraging the doctor to nonchalantly trudge to the bathroom. “I’m sorry Tony this’ll only take a second”  
“Don’t ‘I’m sorry’ me Strange you’re bleeding perfously. It’s not nothing.” Tony growled as he followed closely behind the wounded doctor, shutting the bathroom door behind him and rushing to get medical supplies from a nearby cabinet.  
Stephen sighed, gently peeling the dark, red stain clothing covering his arm to reveal the mark at hand. He waved his free hand over the wound, ignoring Tony hastily cleaning the excess blood off as he stitched the skin back together.  
“Tony really, it seemed like a real nice set up out there don’t worry” Stephen kept his voice calm sensing the faint waves of panic radiating off Tony. As several moments passed of him focusing on his wound and Tony precariously dabbing it with a clean cloth, the sorcerer began to feel how lightheaded he was. He barely managed to close the wound when he swayed and toppled over into Tony’s arms. “Fuck” Tony grabbed Stephen and balanced him on his chest, rubbing his back slowly as the doctor’s shallow breaths weakly warmed his shoulder.  
“God do I even need to say I told you so” Tony muttered, supporting Stephen’s weak body. After an exhausting day of protecting the world from celestial enemies, the sorcerer was already on the verge of passing out. He didn’t need the added stress of heavy blood loss. Tony sighed weakly, feeling a lump growing in this throat as he realized his night plans were tarnished.  
Stephen quickly fluttered his eyes open again, blinking back into consciousness. He groaned as he attempted to sit up, latching onto Tony’s arms for balance. The smaller man watched quietly , knowing he couldn’t stop the doctor from trying.  
Surprisingly, Stephen managed to scoot back and sit without help, taking a few moments to breath and calm his pounding head.  
He cleared his throat before carefully saying, “see? I’m fine. Let’s go” The doctor gracefully stood up, stumbling a bit but quickly gaining balance.  
Tony looked up, completely dumbfounded. He could feel the hot mix of anger, fear and regret stirring in his chest, burning and rising up his throat. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream and cry and pound the wall. He wanted to shake Stephan out of this ridiculous front he was putting up. The words were there. Red tainted, raw words to shut the doctor up. But as he parted his lips, all they could do was quiver. Nothing poured out like they usually did in tense moments. It was just empty air. The box in his pocket poked into Tony’s thigh, reminding him of the original plan for the evening.  
Tony trembled as he stood up, prowling towards Stephen. The doctor froze at the sight of Tony’s dark gaze, leering at him cooly.  
“Tony really...I’m fine really”  
Tony pursed his lips. He stepped forward until his face was close enough to feel the latter’s breath on his skin. He inhaled deeply before muttering so softly even Stephen strained to hear.  
“I had so many plans for tonight Stephen. I knew. I knew you’d be tired. I had a whole night prepared that you’d enjoy but we can’t fucking experience that if you were just fatally bleeding from your arm. And you. You cannot say you’re fine. That won’t work on me. You. idiot” Tony gritted his teeth together, barely noticing his hand sprawled across Stephen’s chest accompanying his speech. The doctor held his breath in reply, fighting the urge to snap back at the distressed man.  
“Idiot Stephan. I’m in love with an idiot” Tony muttered. The doctor exhaled in relief, sensing Tony’s quick flash of anger had passed. He placed his arms on the smaller man’s hips, keeping him close so that they could stand in silence.  
After several moments Stephen’s noticed a dull edge sticking out of Tony’s pocket. He pat it, feeling Tony stiffen as he asked, “what’s this?”  
Tony hesitated. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck” He stepped back, cursing as he stared wildly at Stephen.  
“Tony?” Stephen reached out, feeling his heart drop as Tony jumped further back.  
“What is it? What’s in your pocket?” Tony couldn’t escape as he pressed against a wall and Stephen continued toward him. He averted his gaze, hand protecting the small case in his pocket. He stood still in defeat as Stephen gently placed his hand into the pocket as well, pulling Tony’s trembling hand out as well. He admired the small velvet box before quickly becoming overwhelmed with realization.  
“Tony is this…”  
“It’s a fucking ring Stephen” Tony’s wavering voice was filled with regret and disdain. He swiftly opened the box with one hand, revealing the specially crafted ring, glittering softly in the bathroom light. The dark red gem imbedded deep within a clear, subtle crystal reminded Stephen of an eye, a beautiful, shining eye. He choked up, staring at the ring intensely as Tony continued muttering to himself.  
“It was gonna be the perfect proposal and I was gonna replan it after tonight but guess that’s not an option anymore. Go figure I can’t even do this r-”  
Stephan pulled tony into a tight embrace, his hand closed around the now closed velvet box.  
“I love it Tony. It’s perfect. We don’t do fancy. We don’t do planned. This is us” Stephen dug his head into Tony’s shoulder, holding back a sob.  
Tony stood stiffly in disbelief. He stuttered wildly as he replied “r-really? N-no but this isn’t how I. this isn’t…” Tony trailed off, taking a deep breath and eventually stepping back. He took a knee, a crooked smile growing on his face. His hands shook as he opened the velvet case, glowing softly.  
“Very well Stephen Strange…” Tony stifled a chuckle.  
“Will you. Blood stained exhausted sorcerer. Will you marry me?” His words echoed in the small room. Stephen didn’t hesitate to lean over, muttering a slurred “of course” as he kissed Tony. They clumsily slipped the ring onto Stephen’s finger, a perfect fit, as the passionate kiss continued. Tears were streaming down both men’s faces, fingers running through each other’s hair as they pulled the other close to themself. Tony could taste a hint of blood on Stephen’s lips, paired with salty tears, sweat and dirt. Everything he didn’t expect to taste on this night. But he didn’t care. This messy, battle worn wizard was who he loved. Him and him alone.


End file.
